prison_offandomcom-20200216-history
Prison of Wikia/Guidelines
You may insult anyone who banned you, unless they are a warden here, in which you will get a warning, the second time a three day block. * No spam, flaming, or trolling. Very self explanatory. * Pages must be 500 words or longer. If you do not do this, you have one week to lengthen the page. * No slander. Slander is aggressive statements which will damage identity, appeal, or likability. (e.g. "You are fucking trash" and "You are gay" are both examples of slander.) You can still have opinions. You can say "I do not like (insert non-warden here)" or "I hate (insert non-warden here)" and that is okay if you give reasons. But do not use profanity when stating your opinion ("You are fucking trash" is unacceptable). * Provoking, belittling, and mocking another user (unless they banned you on other wikis and are not wardens here) on here is entirely unacceptable. Even infamous trolls or sock puppets. You see, you are not putting out the flame: you are throwing much more oil in it. As such, your punishment will be worse than the infamous user. * Using a picture or video for the intent of insulting the person or their work or during a discussion (ex. "It's Time to Stop" videos or gifs, JonTron reaction videos/gifs). Please also refrain from using terms such as "salt", "drama", "troll", "wank", "fanboy", "edgy", "triggered", and "cringe". This is because these terms can easily be seen as insulting, trigger, and/or bait words meant to get a response (ex. "lol you are a triggered salty wanker and edgy fanboy. You are so cringy please leave." is not acceptable at all). If memes or these terms are used in serious discussions, they will be deleted and a one week block will be given. * One word comments (bullshit, wrong). Also, comments which comprise of three words that contribute to nothing ("I agree", "I stomp"). * "Solos" and "quality" comments in general, regardless if they' ae true or if they are a joke they are obnoxious, unnecessary and borderline disrespectful. * Rage comments * Mock fanboy/rage comments (ex. fanboys are coming) * Any comments that say "deleted" or "please remove" must be removed ASAP due to commentator's request * Any death threats, joke or otherwise, this includes inappropriate pictures that contain such (ex. SpongeBob drinking bleach). * The following types of characters are NOT allowed: * Real-life characters (musicians, celebrities, internet celebrities, etc.), even if they have appeared on Death Battle ** However, using Internet Personas such as AVGN, JonTron, Filthy Frank, etc. is allowed, so long as actual research is used for the fight and outcome. However, this still excludes the likes of FGTeeV and PopularMMOS, as they are not well known enough. ** Using wrestlers from World Wrestling Entertainment, World Class Wrestling, and Total Nonstop Action such as John Cena, The Undertaker, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, Sting, etc. is allowed. The exception however is that no matter what composite version of wrestlers must be used, no "meme" versions with them are already unacceptable outside of blogs. * Mascots (Sports teams, Fast Food, etc.) * Internet Memes (besides well known ones like Nyan Cat and Dramatic Chipmunk) * Characters who are used solely to "prove how much they suck" (ex. Edward Cullen, Jar Jar Binks) Category:Browse